Article13
CORRECT UPDATE: It would appear someone as of lately has been meddling with the HeadHunters wikia articles and their pages. So do be on the lookout for anything that says "CORRECT UPDATE". Anything saying '"CORRECT UPDATE" belongs to the original and unmodified HeadHunters article which was prior to the meddle. Either that, or we have had to correct the article due to somewhat confusing and incorrect display of information being shown and so needing to be corrected. Sadly we do not have access to fully changing the articles as much as used to, so whoever is now currently running the HeadHunters wikia hasn't really been keeping up to doing a great job it would appear. The HeadHunters have broken the group kicking record set by the GKTF two years ago in 2011. The day has come, whether or not you care about group kicking or the HeadHunters, you can't not appreciate the statistics or journey of this lone group kicking clan as they take the lead in fighting back against groups we don't like. Last week at around 3am, the clan's 4th and 5th Battle Groups of Z-Special Division cleaned out two groups in quick succession in an attack that had been long overdue putting the clans total of users kicked up to 12,929 breaking the GKTF's 12,764 after almost two years. Title: The Raid that got them there At an unknown day last week, Head Hunters of Z-Division which is responisble for high-impact group scouting and kicking launched two group kicking attacks in quick succession with the help of numerous third party tools to bring down two groups, totaling over a few hundred victims. I managed to get a response from four special people about how they feel about this monumental achievement, two of which are Legendary Group Kickers. HH-Supreme Ccommamder/Ex-GKTF Commander SocioWrath LGK: "Everyone thinks I'm upset they broke the GKTF's record, to clear it up, I'm glad. I loved the Head Hunters and with the help of Frozen, we built that clan to last, and it has, no parent should outlive their children, and the GKTF was a damned good father". HH-Assault Commander Boxer: "We're all over the moon, especially us long term veterans, what an achievement man, to come on here and do what we did -the way we did it, is just awesome". HH-Chief of Forces Devo: "From start to finish it makes me feel old... lol, but seriously, being in the GKTF, reaching 12,764 without bots to help was a very expendable tour. With the tech we have here and knowing how long everything takes when it needs to be perfect, well it gives you an idea of what you've actually achieved". With the Head Hunters on break as of December 10, the clan will be back in action next Janruary as members take time off for Christmas and the start of the new year. It goes without saying that even I, the author of both HH and GKTF wiki data bases am so impressed with the HeadHunters that I too have put down my name to join the clan. With my Uni-work done I'll be doing my best to pass the HH Tests and become a member. Merry Christmas everyone! The Raid that got them there At an unknown day last week, Head Hunters of Z-Division which is responisble for high-impact group scouting and kicking launched two group kicking attacks in quick succession with the help of numerous third party tools to bring down two groups, totaling over a few hundred victims. I managed to get a response from four special people about how they feel about this monumental achievement, two of which are Legendary Group Kickers. ---- Ex-HH/GKTF-Commander SocioWrath' 'LGK: : "Everyone thinks I'm upset they broke the GKTF's record, to clear it up, I'm glad. I loved the Head Hunters and with the help of Frozen, we built that clan to last, and it has, no parent should outlive their children, and the GKTF was a damned good father". HH-Assault Commander Boxer: : "We're all over the moon, especially us long term veterans, what an achievement man, to come on here and do what we did -the way we did it, is just awesome". HH-Supreme Commander Goldspear: : "It feels good to finally reach the clan's initial goal, we can see just how hard it was for those guys years ago and this is our time to celebrate our own victory and truly appreciate where group kicking came from, I love these guys, I love my pal job and look forward to getting back into it next year!" HH-Chief of Forces Devo, ''LGK: : "From start to finish it makes me feel old... lol, but seriously, being in the GKTF, reaching 12,764 without bots to help was a very expendable tour. With the tech we have here and knowing how long everything takes when it needs to be perfect, well it gives you an idea of what you've actually achieved". ''With the Head Hunters on break as of December 10, the clan will be back in action next Janruary as members take time off for Christmas and the start of the new year. It goes without saying that even I, the author of both HH and GKTF wiki data bases am so impressed with the Head Hunters that I too have put down my name to join the clan. With my Uni-work done I'll be doing my best to pass the HH Tests and become a member. Merry Christmas everyone! : :